Loose Secrets
by DeathDeatherSelene
Summary: Selene and Michael struggle to escape Death Dealers, and many a powerful enemies that don't approve of Michael or their togetherness. Many secrets are uncovered, one greater than most. Selene holds a secret as well that could join or revolt the 2 species.
1. Wounded

**This takes place two days after the slaying of the Corvinus brothers. Remember, Selene is now a daywalker. **

The moon faded slightly in the purple sky, the horizon brightening slowly. It was nearly 4:00 in the morning in Budapest Hungary. It was mid-winter, the ground completely slick with frost.

"Shit," Selene hissed, as she slipped slightly on the frozen ground. She quickly regained her footing and continued running behind Michael, her P99 readied in her right hand. Four Death Dealers gained on them quickly, seemingly to never tire. They were heavily loaded with deadly Ar-15 machine guns. Michael took a quick glance over his shoulder when one of the Dealers stopped to fire at them. Selene stopped as well, shooting at them with her P99. She killed one of them quickly and continued to run.

Michael's sensitive hybrid ears picked up Selene's labored breathing, hitching every now and again. He stole a quick, worried glance at her and spotted her left hand clutching her side, her eyes focused on the end of the long champagne cellar tunnel. She was obviously in pain from her cramp. Michael took a deep breath and ran faster, urging Selene on as well. He knew that the quicker they got to the door at the end, the sooner Selene could stop running. Selene, being quickly left behind due to her ache, suddenly let out a desperate cry of pain and fell to the ground.

Michael instantly wipped around, running towards the fallen figure of the vampiress. She attempted to stand, but quickly fell again with a sharp cry. Michael shot past Selene, thundering towards the three remaining Death Dealers. They fired at him, but he quickly dodged them, running at a slight angle. Two bullets lodged themselves in his thighs, and he growled in fury. He quickly let the hybrid take over, and he ran faster. He leapt at them, landing ontop of two. He dug his longated claws into the back of their necks, quickly be-heading them. The hybrid man turned to the other, who had is Ar-15 aiming at him. Michael lunged at the Dealer, biting into his face as he was shot himself in the stomach. He ignored the pain, it would heal quickly with his combined bloodlines.

Turning back to his original form, he trotted back to Selene who was lying on on the hcold cement floor, slightly on her stomach, slightly on her side. Michael cursed at the rather large blood puddle surrounding the vampiress. He bent down and his doctor side kicked in. Her hand clutched her latex Death Dealer suit on her right side. He gently removed her hand, stained red. He looked quickly at the wound, it was two large holes in her side. The bullets were tightly lodged in her side, and one rib was cracked.

"Selene," Michael started, worry creasing his brow. "We need to get someplace safe, the door is about 100 feet away, do you think you can make it?" She didn't respond, instead she cringed as she took into a sitting position. Michael placed his arm around her waste, helping her up. She gasped and everything went fuzzy.

"Michael," she gasped. "Stop!" Her sides heaved with the little effort of standing slightly. Michael's stomach clenched. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. This wasn't normal Selene behavior though, she would usually be willing to prove him wrong and walk casually to the door, her face masked seriously.

Michael let her rest for a few seconds before pulling her slightly, forcing her to walk. Selene's legs buckled beneath her and she fell onto her knees. Her body convulsed as she wretched blood. Michael's heart skipped a beat. He frowned in determination and grabbed Selene, whisking her into his arms. He began running towards the small wooden door. He painfully ignored her faint and pained pleas to set her down. She raised her fist, readied to strike; but it barely grazed his chest as everything went black.


	2. Confused

Chapter 2

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

Selene awoke to small droplets of water leaking through the rafters of the small wooden room. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was lying on her back on a rather cold examination table God knows where. She blinked sleepily at the bright rays of sunlight that warmed her skin. She smiled at the feeling. Sun. How she longed for it for decades. Selene twisted around, readying herself to get off the harshly cold table, but she cried out in alarm at the pain in her left side. She gasped, falling back onto the table, but this time managing a sitting position.

Selene clutched her side, trying to ease the throbbing sensation. She looked down at herself, seeing that her Death Dealer suit was ripped below her breasts, exposing her stomach; but not completely. It was bound with a thick gauze bandage, slightly tinted with red blood. _Michael must of taken care of me last night. _Selene thought. _But where is he now?_ She scowled at her sincere and oddly human pain. She had never felt so weak and exposed. She jumped as the door behind her opened, and she instinctively reached for her Berettas, but they weren't there. She whisked off the table and readied for a fight, her side screaming with protest.

Michael froze in the doorway. Then his muscles relaxed. _Just Selene._ He eyed her cautiously for a few seconds before his eyes dropped to her bloodied bandage. He walked over to her, and he could see the relief in her eyes. _What was she so worried about? _He wondered. _My intrusion?_ He shook the thought away quickly.

"Selene," Michael started. "You need to keep still." She scowled at him before sitting back onto the examination table. His heart skipped a beat. That was the Selene he knew.

Michael placed his hand on her injured side, taking off the gauze bandage. He jumped slightly as Selene gasped and tensed. He stared at her curiously. Had he hurt her? But he had barely touched her. He stole a quick glance at her face. Luckily, she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was fixed on her bloodied side, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was trying desperately not to cry out from the pain.

_What? _Michael thought in a flurry. _How…?_ His heart thudded at the possibility as he slowly unbound Selene's stomach. _No..it isn't possible! She's a vampire. _His worst thoughts were revealed. He gaped awkwardly at the bloodied mess of her side. Her wound hadn't healed! _How is this possible? She should of healed hours ago. And it's still this painful?_ His mind couldn't come to a conclusion. Michael reached for a damp rag and slowly dabbed at the blood around her wound.

Selene tensed at every movement, and she shuddered. Michael worked in silence, he figured Selene was in too much pain to speak. He heart reached out for her, and he ached at her pain. He wished he could embrace her, comfort her. But he knew that this was Selene, a lethal x-Death Dealer warrior. She needed time to adjust to her new feelings and life. An hour later, Selene was re-bandaged and sleeping soundly on the table again.

Michael ran his hands through his light brown hair. He wiped Selene's blood from his hands and sat in an old wooden chair in the corner. He watched her sleep; she looked so peaceful. His mind screamed for an answer, but he found none. What had happened that night when the Corvinus brothers were killed? What had he missed when he had died? Did something happen to Selene? With a deep curiosity, he suddenly remembered the moment he jumped from the airborne chopper and reunited with Selene.

She had smelt so…strange. She had looked the same, but with some precaution, he had gotten close to her and, yes, it was Selene. But it wasn't her blood. Michael frowned with irritation. Why weren't things simple? He was always confused when it came to this new life and the Underworld. Why had he just thought of that? With a sudden curiosity, he stood from the chair and strode over to Selene's sleeping form.

He gazed down at her perfectly unblemished face, her perfectly sculpted features. He slightly brushed away a thick lock of dark brown hair that covered her left eye. His hand swept over her alarmingly soft alabaster cheek. Selene stirred slightly, and Michael froze. _What would her reaction be if she saw me so close..so personal?___Then, he let out a soft breath of relief as Selene sighed and lay still. He touched her cheek again, and Michael could of sworn he saw a slight raise to her lips. _Selene…_


End file.
